Appuie toi sur moi
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Remus a manqué une fois à Sirius, et il s'est juré que désormais son ami pourra s'appuyer sur lui en toute sécurité, mais Azkaban a prélevé sa livre de chair sur son prisonnier, et il n'est pas dit que les efforts de Remus seront payants...


Titre :Appuie-toi sur moi.

Sponsor :Archea2

Pairing : Sirius Black / Remus Lupin  
Rating :PG-13

Disclaimer : JKR ne semble pas vouloir lâcher nos jouets préférés….Tant pis pour eux.

Nombre de mots :2701

* * *

**Appuie-toi sur moi**

Remus a manqué une fois à Sirius. Le jour où, dans la Cabane Hurlante, il a serré dans ses bras un corps trop maigre, agité de tremblements nerveux, le jour où il a su, il s'est juré qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième fois.

Que Sirius s'appuie sur lui. Remus ne lui manquera pas.

Il a compris que cela se passerait mal, dès l'instant où ils passèrent la porte de Square Grimmauld.

Sirius réapprend la vie petit à petit depuis son évasion, et Remus craint, se doute, sait que se retrouver ainsi muré dans ce tombeau qu'il a toujours haï ne peut pas améliorer les choses.

La crispation de son épaule, le sourire qui se referme, tout le lui confirme en un instant. Les années ont appris au loup-garou qu'il faut se battre pour tout, alors lorsqu'il va chercher quelques affaires pour la nuit, dans son appartement, il ramène toutes ses possessions et dit à son propriétaire, un vieillard libidineux qui lui a plusieurs fois proposer de payer en nature, d'aller se faire voir.

De toute façon, ses possessions matérielles tiennent dans un carton, ce n'est pas comme si le déménagement lui prenait beaucoup de temps.

Quand son ami lui dit de choisir une chambre, il prend volontairement la plus proche possible, pour savoir s'il a besoin de lui pendant la nuit, et il se moque qu'elle soit plus petite que les autres, ou mal orientée. Ce n'est pas comme si cela faisait une grande différence : toutes les chambres de cette maudite demeure semblent orientées plein Nord, tout est gris et morne vu des fenêtres, même le plus brillant des soleils d'août.

Il a eu raison. Dès la première nuit, les cauchemars de Sirius le réveillent. Remus a toujours eu le sommeil léger, comme toutes les créatures destinées à chasser et à être chassées, mais le hurlement qui ébranle le mur séparant leur chambre aurait même réveillé James-il-me-faut-un-seau-d'eau-pour-sortir-du-lit-Potter. En un instant il est aux côtés de Sirius, le saisit aux épaules, l'appelle, le secoue…L'autre homme continue de hurler, sanglote, et se rendort sans avoir même repris vraiment conscience.

Ce qui est aussi bien.

Remus n'est pas sûr que le fond de fierté qui reste à son ami retrouvé aurait survécu au fait que ses sphincters se soient relâchés en sa présence. Il pose un sort d'endormissement sur l'évadé d'Azkaban, pour être sûr qu'il reste inconscient, avant de lui retirer son pyjama en le faisant léviter, de le laver avec une éponge et une bassine, de changer les draps et de nettoyer le matelas d'un sort. Il le laisse enfin, espérant que Sirius ne se rappelle de rien au matin.

Effectivement, le dernier des Black ne se souvient de rien, pas plus cette nuit là que les suivantes. Pas plus des cauchemars, des vomissements, de l'éponge ou des mains de Remus qui le maintiennent sur le sommier quand il convulse.

* * *

« _JAMES !! James !! Non, non, sois pas mort !! James_ !

— Sirius, Sirius…je t'en prie, c'est un cauchemar, c'est trop tard, réveille toi ! »

* * *

« _Bébé, bébé, Harry, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, Padfoot est là…Padfoot va bien veiller sur toi. Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie… _

—Sirius, Sirius, réveille toi, je t'en prie»

* * *

« _Lily, Lily jolie, pas toi aussi, s'il te plaît…_

— Oh Padfoot. »

* * *

Quand Remus retourne dans son lit, c'est lui qui fait des cauchemars.

* * *

Sirius est devenu un étranger pour lui. S'il était juste il dirait qu'il est sans doute devenu un étranger aussi dans les yeux de son ami. Parfois, il se surprend à chercher l'adolescent charmeur, sûr de lui et de son pouvoir de séduction, violent dans ses sentiments, ses haines comme ses amitiés, mais il ne le retrouve pas dans cet homme aigri et paranoïaque. Sirius a été arraché au monde plein de l'humour souvent égrillard des jeunes gens, et lorsqu'il plaisante désormais, c'est pour parler de la façon dont il cuisinera un jour un certain rat avec des champignons et des tomates.

Remus ne trouve pas cela drôle.

Il ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Autrefois, quand Sirius allait mal, pour une lettre de sa mère, pour avoir vu son frère traîner avec Snape, il suffisait de l'entraîner dans une blague pour l'apaiser, mais ils ne sont plus des enfants, depuis tellement longtemps.

Il y a le problème de l'alcool, aussi.

Enfin, si seulement il n'y avait _que_ l'alcool. Sirius a pris l'habitude de se pinter à tout ce que Mondingus peut lui ramener, mélangeant avec acharnement le contenu du cellier paternel avec des potions pharmaceutiques, le brandy et la potion de Sommeil sans rêves, avalant des somnifères moldu avec du schnaps, ou des amphétamines avec du rhum….

La première fois, Remus met cela sur le compte de la fatigue, du désespoir. La deuxième aussi. Quand il surprend Sirius ivre pour la cinquième fois en quinze jours, il se dit qu'il a sous-estimé le problème. Il lui fait la morale et l'autre promet.

Promet et tient trois jours.

Remus n'est pas un homme agressif, loin de là, des années de self contrôle pour tenir la bête à l'écart ont fini par devenir une seconde nature, mais le jour où en rentrant d'une mission d'une semaine il trouve Sirius, hébété, incapable de le reconnaître, il fouille sa chambre et fracasse la pipe à opium qu'il y découvre, avant de menacer Mondingus de lui briser la nuque s'il lui en fournit une seconde, et balance dans les toilettes toutes les pilules sur lesquelles il peut mettre à la main avant de verser dans l'évier le contenu du placard à alcools.

Sirius le lui reproche, bien sûr, dès qu'il est redescendu de son trip.

Remus se fâche pour la seconde fois de la journée, grondant, feulant, avec une lueur tellement belliqueuse dans le fond des yeux que Sirius, complètement abasourdi, laisse tomber le sujet, tellement estomaqué d'entendre le gentil et policé Remus élever le ton qu'il en oublie de protester de se voir dénier le droit qu'a tout sorcier majeur de se détruire la santé.

Le problème de la cave reste, cependant, il faudrait des _siècles _à Remus, pour se débarrasser de ses kilomètres de rayonnages, même s'il y va avec une masse. Saletés d'aristocrates et leur snobisme des grands crus.

James devrait être là. James a toujours été meilleur pour mettre un peu de plomb dans le crâne dur de Sirius Black. Le James de Lily, mature, responsable, _fiable,_ bien sûr, pas le James de leurs jeunes années, qui était aussi désespérant, aussi irréparablement crétin et juvénile que Sirius lui-même. Seulement James et Lily ne sont pas là, et Remus est tout ce qu'a Sirius, Remus et Harry, un loup-garou miteux et un enfant qui est celui qui a besoin d'aide, pas celui qui doit en donner.

Alors il faudra bien que Remus fasse l'affaire, bon gré, mal gré.

* * *

« _Non, non, j'ai rien fait, laissez moi partir !! C'est Peter ! C'est PETER_ !

—Pafoot, je suis là, je suis là, tu n'es plus là-bas… »

* * *

« Severus…

—Depuis quand on en est aux prénoms ?

—S'il te plaît, écoute-moi.

—Très bien. Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ? Dis-moi que tu veux un poison foudroyant pour nous débarrasser enfin de ta présence ?

—Est-ce qu'il existe des potions permettant de rompre une dépendance à l'alcool et éventuellement à d'autres substances? Enfin, il en existe sûrement, mais est-ce que tu pourrais m'en fournir ?

—Alors, là, c'est la meilleure depuis le plan de MacNair pour devenir l'amant de Narcissa…

—_Quoi ??_

—Tu crois vraiment que je lèverais le petit doigt pour aider ton pote ?

—Comment tu….

—Je vais rester à admirer sa descente de plus en plus profonde dans les tréfonds du misérabilisme et de la bêtise. Et tu sais quoi ? _J'en jouirais_.

—S'il te plaît…

—Tu deviens ridicule, Lupin. »

Remus serre les dents. Casser la gueule de Severus ne servirait à rien, surtout qu'il prêche à Sirius la concorde et l'entente trois fois par jour, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est tentant !

* * *

« _Non, non, NON ! Pas mon âme, s'il vous plaît, pas mon âme ! _

—Sirius, ssshhhh, Sirius…Je suis là. Je jure que je te tuerais plutôt que de les laisser t'embrasser, tu entends ?

— _PAS MON AME_.

—Non, tu n'entends pas, évidemment. Dors, Sirius, dors, je suis là. »

* * *

Bizarrement, ce sont les jumeaux qui lui donnent sa première idée valable.

Hermione est assise dans une large bergère dans le salon, plongée jusqu'aux sourcils dans un épais in-quarto, et l'une des copies carbone se penche sur elle et fait :

« Tu as changé de parfum, Hermione jolie, non? Tu veux faire de la concurrence à Fleur ? Qu'est-ce que ça sent ?

—Le litchi, » répond Hermione

« Le quoi ? » articule silencieusement Sirius en direction de Remus.

Le lendemain, Remus se porte volontaire pour les courses et dépense en une fois autant que Molly en une semaine. La ménagère économe lui fait les gros yeux, mais voir Sirius se gaver de fruits exotiques, curieux, son verre rempli d'eau parce que l'alcool tuerait les différentes saveurs, vaut tout l'argent qu'ont coûté les papayes, les mangues et autres goyaves qu'il a dégoté dans cette boutique moldue.

On dit que ce sont les chats qui sont curieux…L'imbécile qui a pondu cette maxime n'a jamais du croiser la route d'un immense chien noir bien connu de Remus.

Alors Remus en joue, ramène à Sirius tous les journaux étrangers qu'il peut trouver, répare le vieux gramophone, dépense tout ce qu'il a en bricoles amusantes pour essayer de lui changer les idées, lui parle sans fin de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le monde pendant les années volées, lui parle d'élections dans des pays lointains, lui offre des essais sur les progrès en sortilèges, sur les dernières recherches en arithmancie, les derniers romans….

* * *

« _Non, non, NON ! Laissez-moi, pitié, pitié, je suis innocent ! _

—Sirius, mon pauvre Sirius, chut, làààà, chut….»

* * *

« Tiens !

—Moony ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire ?

— Ouvre-le.

—Un livre de cuisine ?

—Harry vivra avec toi quand la guerre sera finie, non ? Tu ne peux pas prétendre le nourrir de plats à emporter comme toi-même tu te nourrissais jeune homme.

—Tu ne prévois pas un peu loin ?

—Est-ce que tu sais ce que veux dire saisir à point? Barder ? Réduire le jus ?

—Tu es sûr qu'il y a besoin de tout ça ? Et comment, toi, tu saurais ce que veulent dire ces choses ?

—J'ai travaillé un temps dans un restaurant, pendant…. »Remus se mord la lèvre. Bravo, Lupin, fantastique, amener le sujet des années perdues, voilà une idée brillante, espèce de crétin à fourrure !

Seulement Sirius ne paraît pas fâché, ni peiné.

« Raconte-moi. Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait toutes ces années. »

Et Remus raconte. Les emplois au noir, les pensions sordides, la solitude. Sirius serre son épaule, silencieux.

Ce soir-là, il lui amène un lait chaud, alors que le loup-garou se prépare pour la nuit, et l'ancien enseignant voit comme un signe positif ce renversement des rôles.

Et les jours suivants, alors que Sirius découvre les joies de la cuisine à la moldu, sont une bulle de joie dans la lourdeur de l'antique demeure.

A chaque fois qu'un Détraqueur s'approchera, Remus sait que son Patronus sera plus brillant que jamais, alors que derrière ses paupières brulera l'image d'un Sirius au tablier rouge feu, la langue entre les dents, faisant sauter des crêpes avec la concentration d'un artificier, et les présentant ensuite à Molly Weasley comme un prince de l'ancien temps aurait présenté son héritier, son premier-né, à son peuple.

Fier, heureux.

Cependant Remus doit partir en mission à Odessa trois jours plus tard. Il lui faut deux semaines pour obtenir des résultats, et quand il revient enfin, il trouve Sirius ivre mort devant la cheminée.

* * *

« _Non, non, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!_

—Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un pour éponger ton front quand je ne suis pas là, Sirius ? Est-ce qu'il y en a pour oser ? »

* * *

C'est un matin de printemps que tout change.

Généralement, c'est vers neuf heures que Sirius se lève, pour un petit déjeuner composé de n'importe quels restes dégotés dans les placards, arrosés d'une bière.

Voire de deux bières.

Ou de trois.

Ce jour là, Remus n'a pas à se presser pour partir en mission.

L'Ordre a remporté un premier succès en arrivant à temps, _enfin_, lors d'une descente des Mangemorts à Bristol, et ils ont réussi à sauver la famille de Sang-mêlés qui aurait dû périr ce jour-là. Sirius lui-même était joyeux hier soir, et le loup-garou se dit que pousser son avantage pourrait être une bonne idée, que profiter de la bonne humeur qui les imprègne tous pour aider son ami à faire un pas sur le chemin de la guérison est une idée jouable.

Il débarque à huit heures trente dans la chambre du dernier Black, suivi d'un plateau lévitant chargé d'une théière fumante, de viennoiseries tout juste ramenées de la boulangerie la plus proche et de fruits.

Son ami le regarde comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête, ou comme s'il lui avait annoncé qu'il couchait avec Snape…Toute la journée il sent sur lui le regard bleu gris, pensif, interrogatif.

Sirius déteste les énigmes.

Quand celui-ci s'éclaircit la voix, alors qu'ils bataillent rageusement pour chaque pion au dessus d'un échiquier, dans le creux de l'après-midi, il ne s'attend cependant pas à ce qu'il entend.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais gay ?

—_Quoi ?_

—Je..J'aurais pu comprendre, tu sais, Moony. Franchement, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela. Tu me prenais pour un crétin bien pensant ? Après tout, moi aussi, j'ai eu des aventures avec des hommes.

—_Quoi ?_

—Et franchement, le choc aurait été moins grand ce matin, quand j'ai compris que tu me draguais.

—_Quoi ? »_

Remus va parler, démentir, lui dire qu'il se fourvoie, mais Sirius a l'air amusé et troublé tout à la fois, et il n'a pas touché au contenu de cette maudite cave de la journée, tout occupé qu'il était du problème Moony-est-gay, alors le loup-garou se tait, et lorsque Sirius lui murmure à l'oreille, _Viens, viens, viens dans ma chambre,_ qu'il lui demande pourquoi il a été si timide, il prend sa main et se laisse emmener, dissimulant sous le prétexte des années de célibat sa maladresse quand il déshabille le corps d'homme de son ami de toujours.

Cela serait faux de dire que Sirius est doux, ses mains sont trop impatientes tandis qu'il pousse les vêtements de son ami hors du chemin, et Remus craint que le loup prenne peur alors c'est lui qui pousse l'autre sur le matelas, parce que Moony est toujours moins dangereux quand son alter ego maitrise les circonstances.

Sirius est étalé sur le lit, gémissant, haletant, le plaisir chassant les voiles qui encombrent son regard d'habitude, et Remus jubile, comme ivre d'avoir enfin trouvé le moyen de réconforter l'autre homme. Peu importe en cet instant les recoins sombres de Square Grimmauld, la guerre et les meurtrissures qui talent leur âme. Il se penche sur le corps pâle, caresse, cajole, se fait enjôleur lui qui d'habitude n'ose même pas être amical de peur d'être rejeté, il poursuit sa tâche, opiniâtre, tenace, d'effleurements langoureux en frôlements joueurs, embrasse, mordille, étreint, annexant chaque parcelle de Sirius, remplaçant le souvenir des douleurs par des frissons de plaisir.

Peu importe la guerre, les deuils, la trahison et la douleur. Là, tout de suite, Sirius n'a plus mal, s'il gémit, c'est pour plus, encore, plus fort et Remus lui offre, comme il lui donnerait la dernière goutte de son sang.

_Appuie-toi sur moi, je ne te manquerais plus. _

Lorsque son ami s'endort, épuisé de trop de plaisir, le corps lourd de frissons trop forts, la voix rauque d'avoir gémi, Remus reste à veiller, le serrant dans ses bras, espérant que les cauchemars épargnent l'ancien prisonnier cette nuit. Le sommeil finit par le gagner aussi, et c'est l'appel de Severus Snape qui les éveille.

« Black, Lupin, debout, allez !! Ce petit crétin de Potter a couru au Ministère !! Debout !! »

***Fin.


End file.
